This invention relates to the art of fluid power systems, and more particularly to a novel buoyant ram motor and pumping system.
Present day power generating systems wherein the burning of a combustible fuel to release energy to do useful work, such as driving a generator to produce electricity, face two problems or obstacles of increasing magnitude. One is that combustion of such fuels releases contaminants which are harmful to humans, animals and the environment. Another is that increasing demands for energy are rapidly depleting known sources and reserves of such fuels.
The natural bodies of water on the earth have energy which it would be desirable to use to avoid the above-mentioned problems. In particular, there is available the potential energy in two adjacent water bodies at different levels or heights, the kinetic energy in moving bodies of water and the energy provided by atmospheric pressure. It would be highly desirable to provide a system for converting these forms of energy into useful work because of the abundance of such water bodies and the atmosphere and the absence of any adverse environmental effects from utilizing the energy therein.